Field Marshal Kewl Beanz
My History Coming soon. Personality Where did you grow up? Who says I ever grew up? Do you have siblings? The woman who claims to be my mate says I do, but I don’t (or won’t) recall. What drives you? ' The woman who claims to be my mate, she won’t give me the keys. '''Were you educated in your upbringing? ' Every day we are educated in one thing or another, otherwise we are dead. '''What are your childhood dreams? They involve a person in tight leather, a tub full of Baked Beans, and a tickle wand. Are you popular or not? ''' It depends on if I owe you money or if you owe me. '''When was your first kiss? I won’t say when but I might say where. When did you lose your virginity? Some time ago, but I found it again. Are you supernatural or human? It is written in the stars. When was the most important event in your life? Learning the secret to the “Pull my finger” gag. What is your greatest achievement? Pulling my finger after a large meal of baked beans and boiled cabbage. What is your greatest loss? Pulling my finger when I had an upset tummy, things did not come out as expected. What do you look for in others? Their Wallets Are you peaceful, or temperamental? When everyone else is dead, then things are very peaceful indeed. What do you look for in others? See Above If you could change the past, what would you change? ''' Opening this mail. '''What was the most exciting thing in your past? My future. Who is your spouse? The woman who claims to be my mate, seems she has paperwork. Do you have any interesting memories? I’ll never tell. Who is the most important person in your life? The woman who claims to be my mate – she has not seen fit to kill me yet – even though she has plenty of reason to. How do you feel about death? I won’t tell for the life of me. Where do you live, or have lived? For how long have you lived there? I live within a shell of flesh, there used to be another shell, but I have shed it. What do you do for a living? I do what I can, who I can and when I can. Are you sick, or have some sort of physical defect? What caused it? (Evil laugh, followed by head jerks) Answering questions…. How do you feel about killing, battle or would you die for someone? Does it matter in which order? Do you have a particular quirk? My left quirk is more interesting than my right one. What do you tend to carry in your pockets? ''' Warm, sticky Jelly Beans. '''What is your religious belief? There is a god. He and or she has a weird sense of humor. Are you a political person? ''' Politically incorrect person. '''Are you a pessimist or an optimist? Half and half. What is your greatest strength and weakness? Muscles. Do you have a lifetime goal? No, only one in the field. If you don’t like the answers then don’t ask the questions. Category:Personalities